This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented an invited lecture at the August 2009 238th National ACS meeting in Washington, DC and Prof. Zaia also presented an invited lecture at this meeting, in a session that Prof. Costello organized to highlight the NCRR Mass Spectrometry Resources. Other speakers in the session included Dr. D. Sheeley of NIH-NCRR, Prof. Reid Townsend from the NCRR Resource at Washington University, St. Louis and Prof. Catherine Fenselau from Univ. Maryland, who discussed other types of MS resources, from her vantage point as an editor of Analytical Chemistry with responsibility for MS. Former Resource staff member Dr. John Cipollo presented a paper that was based on the thesis of Elizabeth Palaima, who completed her PhD work at the Resource in August 2009. Prof. Costello delivered an invited lecture at the PittCon meeting, held in Orlando, FL in February 2009. She also gave an invited lecture at the 239th National ACS meeting in San Francisco in March 2010, in the symposium to honor Zafra Lerman. Prof. Zaia has organized a symposium for the 240th National ACS meeting, to be held in Boston in August 2010, to recognize the selection of Prof. Costello as the recipient for the 2010 ACS Field and Franklin Award.